1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a circuit for receiving a signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as double data rate synchronous DRAM (DDR SDRAM) receive signals including commands, addresses, and data from external controllers and perform various operations. Semiconductor devices have input circuits to receive these signals. Input circuits are classified into single ended circuits and differential circuits. Single ended circuits are advantageous because they have a simple structure, but are disadvantaged due to their vulnerability to inter symbol interference (ISI), cross talk, and noise. In contrast, the differential structure is advantageous because it is resistant to noise and can operate at high-speeds, but it is disadvantageous because of its complex structure, greater number of channels and greater power consumption. Therefore, design technologies have been developed to supplement these two structures. However, design technology for input circuit hardware has reached its limit.
In the present specification, a signal input circuit and operating method thereof providing a better signal transmission environment through data transformation will be described.